


Victory Celebrations

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Locker Room, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers find time for a private celebration.<br/>Smut, no plot to find here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, still not JK Rowling.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all they had before they were expected to make an appearance to talk to the reporters about England's win of the Quidditch World Cup.

 

However, the two teammates and lovers had something to resolve first, which was more urgent than discussing game tactics and explaining how victory felt like.

 

Katie pushed Marcus against the lockers in the empty room and crashed her mouth on his. With all her might, she poured six weeks' worth of frustration and pent up want in their kiss. Her hand slid underneath his shirt, sliding up and down his torso, teasingly pinching his nipples. His moans against her mouth were all she needed. Those alone made her feel like a champion.

 

Reluctantly, she broke away from his lips, her chest heaving in lust. They needed to make the best of their time alone. She quickly stepped back when he reached out to cup her breast. She shook her head. Without breaking eye contact, she dropped to her knees. Her hand stroked the front of his trousers, briefly squeezing his erection. She knew how much he loved it when she teased him, but today he just needed a release.

 

Licking his lips, Marcus watched her as she slowly undid his trousers. The anticipation of what was to come was almost too much already. In one go, Katie peeled his trousers and pants down. Her hot mouth was already waiting when she cupped his balls and looked up with those innocent brown eyes.

 

He threw his head back, eagerly waiting for her to what she did best. He didn't have to wait long. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy when she sucked the tip into her mouth, licking along his shaft as her fingers fondled his balls. A loud moan and his hand entwining in her hair were the only forms of appreciation he was capable of.

 

Katie sucked her cheeks in as more of his cock disappeared between her lips as deep as possible. Her tongue swirled over his cock as it rested in her mouth. All the while, she kept her eyes on him, enjoying to watch him as he enjoyed her efforts. Her hand fastened around his cock as she sped up her movements, sucking and pumping. The wet, sloppy noises and his moans were the only sounds in the room for a long time.

 

"Oh... fuck, I'm..." Marcus groaned eventually. His knees felt weak as the tension rose deep in his gut. His grasp on her hair tightened, but Katie didn't relent.

 

She rubbed her tongue against his slit, lapping up the pre-cum, tasting a sample of what was still to come. Marcus moaned louder, guiding her closer by the back of her head, silently begging her for a release. Her hand continued jerking him into her mouth, her lips draining him.

 

"Fuck, I'm close!" he growled and started thrusting into her mouth as his orgasm build.

 

Katie felt his balls tighten in her hand as she kept going on, she could feel him throbbing between her lips. She pressed them down on his hard shaft, trapping him in her mouth as he came. Hot, long threads shot deep into her throat. Marcus began warbling and twitching in between pants as she started to swallow, sucking his cock clean without spilling a drop.

 

She held his gaze and finally, after the last lick, released him. A wide grin at seeing him this spent nearly split her face on two. "You liked?"

 

"No." Marcus chuckled as he held her hand his hand out to her. "Loved."

 

"Good, boy." Katie kissed his softening cock and stood up. "Now, are you ready-"

 

Before she could finish what she had wanted to say, Marcus pulled her against him, capturing her lips. He tasted himself on her as he devoured her mouth.

 

"What was that for?" she panted when they finally broke away again.

 

"Foreplay, we're just getting started, love. Let's give them something to write about."


End file.
